ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Anur
A race from the Scorpio Galaxy, they are a race of humanoid dog like beings. They hail from Planet Anur. Title: Space Canine Bipeds Appearance The Anurians are humanoid but resemble dogs, they are covered in fur have snouts, have double jointed knees, tails and dog ears. Their teeth, while looking mainly like a dog's dentistry have molars since they are omnivores. Culture Anurian culture is based on the family, but the family is more than just relatives, Anurians will more than likely help someone they are familiar with over a stranger even if the person they know is an enemy. They are honor based and always look to a leader as they value strength. Despite their pack minded culture, they value freedom highly and have no patience for tyrants as they are seen for caring only about themselves and not the Family. It is this trait that means Imperials rarely visit. They are also know for their tempers. They were once heavily clan based, the Imperials changed all of that uniting the world against them, now Clan names serve only to show lineage, like typical last names. The Anurians also revere the 'Metal Titans' and have built shrines honoring them Legislation The separate settlements of varying sizes all look to local leader called Premieres. These leader gather for a grand council called the Premiere council and answer to the High Premiere. Military Warriors of the Military wear Kevlar battle armor over their dark green uniforms and wear special collars that serve as dog tags. The Anurians use Pulse Weapons along with polearms. Genders and Reproduction Anurian can be male or female, females have three pairs of breasts and give birth to multiple young at a time. Technology Anurians are more advance than Imperials, though only in terms of their propulsion, using superior Ion Propulsion, they also have more powerful computing systems and medicine. They also use Pulse Weapons and are experimenting with more powerful forms of blasters. Interestingly, the Anurians never developed Nuclear Weapons due to fear of ruining the planet. Religion The Anurians engage in ancestor worship but acknowledge a Great Ancestor who predates all life. In the past they were Pagan. Physical Traits * Excellent Swimmers: Despite being primarily a land based species, Anurians are very good swimmers. * Athletic: Anurians are known for their love of sports and most are generally in good shape. * Senses: They have a dog like sense of smell and see well in the dark. They also have very good hearing. History From their earliest history the Anurians have been fighting clan wars, the advancement into the modern age only increased the intensity of the battles. It was only when the Empire came and conquered them that the Anurians banded together into a unified government. The Empire is wary of them as they have had the largest number of rebellions from them over the Empire's existence and have since stopped bothering to come to their system, leaving behind monitoring satellites. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Metaverse Series Category:Free-To-Use